


Noah

by snfxo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Lots of Crying, M/M, mickey is in jail, mickey is ooc, not gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfxo/pseuds/snfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey falls in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to no one. Wrote this because I could.

When Mickey arrived, he remembered crying in the bathroom that night. His nose clogging up with snot, he could barley breath and his chest heaving. He remembers the bathroom doors opening and his heart stopping, afraid someone would hear him crying. He doesn't look up, prepares himself for the punches of being a 'little bitch' but nothing comes. Instead, he feels arms wrap tightly around him and his face being buried into a strong chest. 

He then continues crying. 

*

The boys name was Noah. He had wavy brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, tan skin, and grey eyes. He was the second most beautiful person Mickey's ever seen. He tells Noah about how he was in love with a boy, who didn't love him back, left him for a prison cell. That night, when he cries, Noah holds him once again. 

*

Noah doesn't leave his side. At lunch, a man tried to grab Mickey and before he can register what's happening, Noah has the man's arm twisted backwards. 

"Fuckin' touch him again and I'll end you."

They don't eat lunch, instead they go back to Noah's room and Mickey curls into his chest. Mickey didn't cry that night. 

*

Mickey tells Noah about his son. He feels tears, threaten to come yet they never do. He tells him how he's going to turn two in less than a month and Mickey will miss it. Noah rubs his arm with one hand and holds his face with the other. He presses their foreheads together, and they sit there for a while, not talking, just breathing. 

*

On Mickey's one year anniversary, he gets a visitor. Him and Noah are lying in his bed, Noah reading a dictionary to him as he traces over the tattoos on the mans arm. He is confused at first, and when he sees who it is, he pukes a bit in his mouth. 

It's Ian. But he's with another man. 

He doesn't know why he sits down, or why he picks the phone up but he does. When Ian introduces the guy, Caleb, as his boyfriend, Mickey begins to cry.

The guards have to remove him from the visitation area. 

*

He tells Noah what happened, Noah kisses his forehead and strokes his hair back. He whispers to him, telling him how much better he is. That he deserves the world and nothing less. 

Mickey just laughs humorlessly and cries himself to sleep. 

*

"I tried to kill his sister." 

Mickey said that one night, his eyes flicking between Noah's face and the dictionary in his hands. 

"I tried to kill someone too." 

Mickey's confused, so Noah explains. 

"My, my little sister. Only fourteen, was walking home one night from her friends and fuck, he just came out of nowhere. I found her, naked on the side of the alley, curled up and crying.." 

Mickey didn't realize he was rubbing Noah's hand until he looked down. 

"Fuckin' cops did shit. My baby sister, just been traumatized for life, and all he got was two years.. Shit, I tried to kill him. But the cops came before I could."

And Mickey held him that night as he cried. 

*

Mickey turned twenty three and Noah bribed the kitchen staff to make him a cake. He gave it to him that night, slightly smearing a bit of it on Mickey's cheek and when Mickey smiled, a genuine smile, Noah felt as if he had won the world. 

*

Noah told him that he loved Mickey on a Saturday morning. He had just woken up, tangled in the other boys arm and then he said it. Mickey didn't say it back and Noah understood why. 

*

"Can I braid your hair?"

Noah had asked one night, while Mickey was silently munching on a Snickers bar that Noah had stole for him. 

"You know how to braid?"

He had replied, a small smirk tugging on the corner of the pale boy's lips. 

"I told you I have a fourteen year old sister. Of course I know how to braid." 

He teased, nudging his nose against Mickey's. After much persuading, Mickey finally obliged. He braided the boys hair, which was longer than when he first arrived, but not by much. 

When Noah's hands threaded through his hair, the rough tips of his fingers grazing across his scalp, Mickey then realized, he loved Noah's hands. 

*

"I wasn't born on South Side, ya know?" 

Noah had said that one evening, while they were walking around the fences outside, passing a cigarette back and forth. 

"Mm? Where were you born?" 

Mickey licked across his lips, asking him that in a small voice. 

"North Side. I moved to the South Side when I was your age."

He said, sucking on his white crooked teeth. 

"How old are you?"

Mickey threw out the cigarette, pressing hard on in it with the heel of his foot. 

"Twenty-seven."

Mickey nodded, chewing on his bottom lip and he grabbed Noah's hand, twisting their fingers together. 

Noah was shocked for a moment, you could see it on his face, but he quickly recovered himself from it. 

He pretended to barley acknowledge it. 

*

Things went to hell on a Tuesday at 2 am. 

"So, are you two like fags now?"

Mickey and Noah where quietly playing cards in the lounge area, over by themselves. The guy who had asked the question, resembled a rhinoceros, Mickey thought. 

"The fucks it to you?" 

Noah spat at the man, not taking his eyes off his cards and smirked, laying down ace. 

"Just wondering if you wanted to share, hm?"

The rhinoceros licked his lips, his huge tongue almost wrapping around his face, making Mickey cringe. 

"Why don't you go fuck yourself."

Noah stated, holding his ankle around Mickey's when he saw his face twist into discomfort by the man's talking. 

The rhinoceros snorted, rolling his eyes at the two. "Bet he's a great fuck, look at 'im. Bet he looks hot as fuck, begging for my-"

Before he could finished, Noah was up and his fist were flying at the rhinoceros' face. Mickey watched from afar, not moving and not breathing. 

The guards had to remove Noah from the man, who was bloody and bruised, and just like Mickey. Not breathing. 

*

Noah was gone for two days and Mickey cried the days away. He missed having Noah's arms around him, more than he missed Ian's.

On the third morning, he woke up and Noah was lying with him, watching him with those grey eyes. 

And Mickey kissed him. 

*

The kiss wasn't magical, there was no sparks, because this wasn't a fuckin' fairytale. Noah's lips weren't soft, they were rough, like his hands. But he was so fuckin' careful when he kissed him, so gentle, Mickey wanted to cry. 

"I love you."

Mickey still couldn't say it back.

*

Svetlana visited him in a Wednesday morning, with Yevgeny and he thought he would cry. 

Yevgeny didn't speak much, unless his mother told him so. He cowered into Svetlana, looking at Mickey warily. 

"This is your father, Yevgeny." 

Yevgeny looked at his mother and then back at Mickey. "He's my daddy?"

Mickey had to bite on his knuckles to stop a sob from coming on. 

*

On Mickey's third year anniversary, Noah spent the whole day, kissing him and telling him how much he loved him. How much he deserved. How he felt so lucky to even love Mickey. 

Mickey didn't cry, he smiled, a genuine one and wiped the other boys tears away.

*

"I wish you could meet my sister.. She'd love you." 

Noah had said one night, while Mickey was drawing in some book that he had snagged of some guy. 

"I'd love to meet her one day." 

He whispered, nudging his nose against the other boys cheek. 

Noah smile was so bright and he kissed Mickey harder than he ever had. 

*

Noah hated Mickey's tattoo. It made him sick at his stomach every time he saw it, so when Mickey asked him if he could fix it, he happily obliged. 

He paid a guy for a new needle and ink and he changed it to a black tribal tattoo. The look of relief on Mickey's face when he looked at himself shirtless in the mirror made Noah's heart swell. 

*

"I called my sister."

Noah said at four in the morning, while they were in the lounge area as Ellen reruns played on the TV. It was them two and another guy, who was half passed out in the chair. 

"You did?"

"She said she would come visit me.. I want you to meet her."

Mickey chewed at his lip, his eyes focused on the TV screen. 

"I-I don't know. Are you sure you want me to meet her?"

Noah smiled, kissing his hand. "Of course."

Two weeks later, Mickey met her, with enough persuasion to the guards. 

*

On Mickey's fifth anniversary, he told Noah that he loved him. Noah cried so hard, he could barley breath. It was as if the first night happened again, except this time it was Mickey holding Noah. 

*

The first time they had sex, or made love, as Noah likes to say, Mickey cried. 

Noah praised him while Mickey cried silently in the crook of his neck. 

"I love you. I love you."

Noah had muttered over and over again. When it was over, Mickey kissed him. His lips tasting like wet tears and strawberries (which Noah had stole for him a few hours before).

*  
"How much longer?" 

Mickey had asked him one night as Noah read a dictionary quietly to him. 

"Four years."

Mickey sobbed, because he only had three. 

*

Ian visited once more. 

"I've gotten married."

Mickey smiled, it wasn't fake or heartbreaking. 

"Good for you."

"How've you been, Mick?"

Mickey looked at the table, tapping his fingers. He then looked back at him, taking a deep breath and said, with a smile,

"I'm in love."

*

"I'm so in love with you, Mickey."

Noah had whispered one day, when he had pulled away from their kiss. 

"I'm in love with you, Noah."

*

They talked about what was going to happen when they got out.

"I have one year left." 

Mickey said one night. 

"And I have two."

Noah kissed his head. 

"You're going to be okay."

*

The next year went on as they had for the past seven years. The kissed, they hugged, they loved. 

The night before Mickey got out, he didn't sleep not did Noah. They stayed awake, listening to each other's breathing and occasionally sharing kisses. 

That morning, a guard came and got him. "It's time, Milkovich."

Mickey kissed him harder, while tears ran down his face. "I love you."

He had whispered on the boys lips and then he was escorted away. 

*

When Mickey got outside, Svetlana, Yevgeny, Mandy, and Iggy were all out there. All smiles and hugs. 

"I missed you, dad." Nine year old, Yevgeny said and Mickey grabbed him and didn't let go. 

*

When Mickey laid in his old bed, he told Iggy and Mandy all about Noah. He told them how amazing it felt to be loved back. 

Needless to say, they were fucking happy for him. 

*

The next year went by slow and painful, he visited Noah whenever he could. He finally had gotten a real job, working at some plant, he bought an apartment, which would soon be his and Noah's. He spent weekends with Yevgeny and nights at home, drinking. He saw Ian at the supermarket, two days before Noah got out. 

"Hey, Mick."

Mickey smiled. 

"Hey, Ian."

"I didn't know you were out."

"I am."

Ian nodded. "So, how've you been?"

"Great. Better than I ever have."

Before Ian could respond, the man Mickey had met almost eight years ago and a little girl walked up. 

"This is my family."

Mickey nodded.

"They are beautiful." 

Ian nodded his head as he picked the little girl up. 

"I must get going. It was great seeing you."

Mickey nodded. 

"Likewise."

They parted ways and Mickey realized he didn't miss Ian at all. 

*

Mickey was there when Noah got out, holding some flowers Mandy made him buy. 

Noah cried when he saw him, kissing him hard and clutching onto the flowers. 

This is where it begins.


End file.
